gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Finn y Artie
La relación entre Finn Hudson y Artie Abrams es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellos. Se les conoce comúnmente como Fartie. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot thumb|left|Finn luego de salvar a Artie. En Pilot, Finn salva a Artie, quien había sido metido en un baño portátil por Puck, entonces al sacarlo lo lleva junto a los demás chicos de New Directions. Finn sugiere que para un número musical que Artie toque el bajo y le pide que si podía llevar al equipo de Jazz a lo que Artie le dice que tiene influencia con ellos. Al final, cantan juntos durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance En Showmance, Artie y Finn cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Luego, Finn hace los coros junto con Kurt, Tina y Rachel mientras Mercedes, Artie y Will cantaban Gold Digger. Mas tarde, Rachel manda a llamar a Artie, Finn y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. Acafellas En Acafellas, Artie iba a levantar la mano cuando los chicos votaban para traer a Dakota Stanley, pero la baja rápido luego de que Finn lo ve. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Artie se enteran por parte de Puck que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Artie, como el resto del Glee Club, está realmente sorprendido después de descubrir esto. Mas tarde, Artie y Finn, junto con Rachel, Mercedes y New Directions cantan Somebody to Love frente a toda la escuela. Vitamin D En Vitamin D, después de volver de la enfermería, Finn se sentía muy bien y les dice a los chicos que le dieron de tomar vitamina D, entonces le da a los chicos una caja completa. Mas tardes, Artie y Finn cantan, junto con los demás chicos de New Directions, It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que separa a Finn y a Artie. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, Artie, junto con Mercedes, Tina y Rachel tratan de detener a Kurt de Finn, quien intentaba tirarle un Slushie a Kurt, aunque al final, Kurt se lo lanza a el mismo. Wheels En Wheels, luego de que Artie consiguiera todo el dinero para su transporte para las Seccionales, Finn le pregunta que si que le pasa, a lo que Artie les dice que les agradece todo lo que han hecho por el, pero que el no es el único chico en silla de ruedas, y que cuando se gradúe vendrán mas, así que quiere usar el dinero para poner una rampa en el auditorio, a lo que Finn dice que será mas fácil que cargarlo y todos se ríen. Finalmente, Fin le dedica a Artie, junto con New Directions, el performace de Proud Mary, al inicio Finn le grita: "Esto es por ti, Artie!". Ballad En Ballad, al final, Artie, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn para decirle que los quieren y están con ellos. Hairography En Hairography, Finn y Artie, junto con Rachel, Mercedes y New Directions ayudan a la escuela para sordos a cantar Imagine. Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada Canciones Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Le Freak'' de Chic. Cantada con New Directions. (Showmance) (No Lanzada) *''Push It'' de Salt-n-Pepa. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes y Tina. (Showmance) *''Somebody to Love'' de Queen. Cantada con Rachel y Mercedes. (The Rhodes Not Taken) *''It's My Life/Confessions Part II'' de Bon Jovi/''Usher''. Cantada con Piuck. (Vitamin D) *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Imagine'' de John Lennon. Cantada con Rachel y Mercedes. (Hairography) *''Jump'' de Van Halen. Cantada con Rachel y Mercedes. (Mattress) *''Smile'' de Charlie Chaplin. Cantada con Rachel y Mercedes. (Mattress) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' de The Rolling Stones. Cantada con Rachel y Mercedes. (Sectionals) *''What It Feels Like For a Girl'' de Madonna. Cantada con Kurt y Puck. (The Power of Madonna) *''Shout It Out Loud'' de Kiss. Cantada con Puck. (Theatricality) *''Give Up The Funk'' de Parliament. Cantada con Tina, Kurt y Mercedes. (Funk) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' de Journey. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt, Puck y Mercedes. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana y Puck. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina y Santana. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' de Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes, Puck y Santana. (Audition) *''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' de The Supremes/''En Vogue''. Cantada con Puck y Sam. (Never Been Kissed) *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada con Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Brittany, Tina y Mike. (Furt) *''Jingle Bells'' de Traditional. Cantada con Puck. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Deck the Rooftop'' de John Parry Ddall & Christams Carol. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes, Tina y Santana. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Thriller/Heads Will Roll'' de Michael Jackson/''Yeah Yeah Yeahs''. Cantada con Rachel y Santana. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *''Pure Imagination'' de Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. Cantada con Kurt y Tina. (Funeral) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On The Town''. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany y Santana. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' de Glee. Cantada con Rachel, Brittany, Tina y Santana. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' de Hairspray. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes y Tina. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Man in the Mirror'' de Michael Jackson. Cantada con Puck, Sam, Mike y Blaine. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Brittany, Tina y Santana. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' de Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/''R. Kelly''. Cantada con Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes y Santana. (On My Way) *''Tongue Tied'' de GROUPLOVE. Cantada con Rachel y Santana. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''We've Got Tonite'' de Bob Seger. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Marley, Jake, Quinn, Santana y Betty. (I Do) Canciones Relacionadas ;Tercera Temporada *''In My Life'' de The Beatles. Cantada por los Juniors de New Directions. (Goodbye) Curiosidades Galeria Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Finn Categoría:Relaciones de Artie